


Reconstruction

by Spoiler1001



Category: Marvel Comics, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Developing Friendships, Female Anti-Hero, Fuck Canon, Healthy Relationships, Mentions of Cancer, Other, Pain, Possession, Suicide Attempt, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, my fic my rules, no beta we die like men, stable relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: a dying girl is now a host to Venom's youngest spawn. With Maniac gunning after her to cut off a loose end, Venom has to protect a stranger and a family member all at once.





	Reconstruction

Eddie did not want to get up. The symbiote crawled over his back, nipping at his skin. Excitement bounced between the two of them. The giddiness of being a hero and being with Eddie. 

 

“ **Eddie…** ” the symbiote cooed. “ **You promised we would be early. That we would help more people today.** ” 

 

Eddie sighed. A second passed before he pushed himself up, the symbiote swirling around his body, forming a black t-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. A black ring form around his finger and he ran his thumb over it. Eddie brushed his teeth and ran his hand over his growing blond beard. 

 

A thought passed through his mind about shaving it, making the symbiote send his disapproval. So he wasn't trimming the beard. 

 

The F.E.A.S.T. building was repaired beautifully.  The brick was brand new. The stairs and ramp were even and brand new. The windows were shiny and not cracked. 

 

Eddie stopped and looked at the building and sighed, guilt bubbling slowly in his gut, his eyes growing distant as he was drowning in his thoughts. 

 

“Brock.” A feminine voice spoke, disrupting his thoughts. He turned around to see Mary Jane Parker in a tank top and shorts. The spring heat was all around him, making him thankful at the symbiote formed clothes was a breathable air. 

 

“Mary Jane. I assume your husband is here.” Eddie spoke formally, the Symbiote was a bit annoyed at her for talking to Eddie but the most that resulted in was the symbiote ignoring her. 

 

“Yes. Some magpies built nests in the ceiling of the offices. Peter and another volunteer are getting them down and putting them in trees around the building.” Mary Jane looked at Eddie warily. “if you can handle helping them, I suggest you do.” 

 

At that, the symbiote hissed and MJ blinked in surprise. Eddie cleared his throat. “thank you, Miss Parker. I'll go find them.” 

 

Finding them was easier than expected. Peter was looking at a hole in the wall, his jaw clenching in concern. There was a cart next to him, with a half dozen bird nests there, no eggs, some half-formed.

 

“...could get hurt” Eddie caught Peter saying. 

 

A feminine voice laughed. “it's fine. We just have that one more to go.”

 

Eddie looks up at the hole seeing nothing but black. 

 

“Brock you're here,” Peter said, surprised at his presence. The symbiote let out a low click, which Eddie took to be a vile insult in the symbiote’s native tongue.

 

Eddie shrugged. “I had nothing better to do and apparently you need help.” Eddie looked next to him and saw a pair of crutches. He raised an eyebrow at that and Peter gestured towards the ceiling with his chin. 

 

“Alright, coming down. Grab this.” The owner of the voice reached down, handing the final nest to Eddie. “You might want to step back.”

 

“Careful,” Peter spoke again. 

 

“Parker, I've been trained to fall from higher.” The voice sighed as a foot slid out from the ceiling. Followed by the rest of the body, the girl landing on her feet, with a light this. Peter handed the girl the crutches and she smiled.  “like I said. It's fine.” She turned to face Eddie. “Hi. Allison.” She put her weight on one of the crutches and held out her hand. 

 

“Eddie,” Brock said and shook her hand. The symbiote twitched in aggravation. He blinked it off and looked her over. She wore a green tank top and black shorts, showing that right her leg was amputated at the knee. He didn't stare but he did blink in surprise. 

 

“that's more subdued than what I normally get.” She chuckled. 

 

“Sorry.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

 

“it's fine. The crutches make things worse. I used to have a prosthetic, but it got damaged in the Venom fight.” She shrugged. Eddie looked away. “You may have to put them in the tree.” 

 

“I can do that.” Eddie nodded and pushed the cart outside. Allison kept the pace easily.

 

“bus crash,” Allison said as Eddie placed one of the nests outside. 

 

“What,” Eddie asked as he moved on to the next one. 

 

“How I lost my leg. I was part of my high school Gymnastics team, and we were driving to a tournament and they say our driver was drunk and tired and at like midnight the bus crashed and My leg got crushed.” Allison handed him another nest and he put them in another tree. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Eddie placed two more up. Allison shrugged. 

 

“you didn't crash the bus. You didn't force dented metal in my leg and abdomen.” 

 

Eddie frowned and looked back at her. She was looking at Peter talking with MJ. 

 

“Hey Parker, come put the last two up.” She called out. Peter jogged over and grabbed the last two and walked away, looking at Eddie, as if trying to decide something about him.

 

“you steal his car or something?” Allison raised an eyebrow.

 

“I've done worse,” Eddie admitted. 

 

“not gonna ask.” She sighed.

 

“it's complicated.” Eddie nodded. She looked at him, fighting the symbiote wanting to destroy a part of her.

 

“when I got my prosthetic, I could move. Run jump. Most of what I could do in high school. I don't blame you for destroying FEAST and my leg.” Allison looked up at him. 

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Eddie’s eyes snapped back to her. 

 

“I found Peter’s suit and given his uncertainty and the fact that you are six foot eight, I can put the pieces together.” She smiled up at him. “it'll be just like normal when I get my leg repaired.”

 

“when is that,” Eddie raised an eyebrow as Allison sat on the cart to look Eddie in the eyes. 

 

“eventually.” She shrugged. Eddie scratched at his beard in thought. 

 

* * *

  
  


“ **Eddie she smells like you did in the church.** ” The Symbiote whispered.

 

“How so, love?” Eddie asked stretching in the symbiote black Spider-Man suit. 

 

“ **Dead** ” the symbiote seemed sad. 

 

“maybe so, but she knew who we were and didn't seem fearful of us. The least we can do is cheap on the progress on the leg.” 

 

Venom was on the roof on the prosthetic clinic, a building made in honor of Thompson. Grief burned through both of them. He looked down as the sign proudly declared that it was Flash's clinic.

 

“Hey. It's he would want us to be happy he saved us.” Eddie rubbed at his shoulder to comfort his other and turned to open the vent.

 

“She doesn't want a prosthetic.” a voice rang out. Eddie hissed openly in frustration. 

 

“Parker. This has nothing to do with you.” Eddie leaned back, looking at him. 

 

“yeah but you're breaking into a place with my friend’s name on it.” Spider-Man glared down at Venom. 

 

“I looked into it earlier. She has her order delayed until further notice.” Peter ran his hands over his mask. “It's just waiting for her.”

 

“How did you know to look for me here.” Eddie’s mask slid away to expose his face. 

 

“because I had the same idea,” Peter admitted. “MJ was jealous for a bit that put all this effort into helping her. When the bus crashed, half her team was killed and she was abandoned. Came to FEAST for help and she lived there until the bus company bought her a place to live because of their negligence.” 

 

“oh.” Eddie grew silent, but the symbiote squirmed over his skin. 

 

“the whole thing is sketchy but don't corner her about the whole thing. She tends to lash out.” Peter stood up and swung away. The mask engulfed Eddie as he stood up and jumped to an adjacent building.

 

He jumped around for hours, energy and thoughts rushing through him. Confusion and unease filled his mind, everything going back to why she would lie. 

 

His thoughts stilled when a boom shot out. 

 

Eddie was rushing over before he had a chance to think. 

 

He saw a group of maybe four men forcing Allison against the wall, she had her palms pressed against the wall.  The men stepped closer to her and her muscles tensed. Allison twitched, the only sign before she launched herself at the men, landing on one of the men's chest, but getting grabbed by two of them and slamming her back into the wall. The men raised her arms above her. Her head slammed into the brick and her stomach twitched again, making her grit her teeth. 

 

With the two men pinning her against the wall the final conscious man pulled a knife. 

 

“Well lookie here. You're a dead woman standing. Maniac must really hate you.” the men’s eyes turned her black. Allison laughed, the sound resembling a wheeze. 

 

At this point, Eddie has had enough. He jumped down. The three men let Allison go and walked towards the hilling monster that is Venom.

 

Venom kicked the unconscious man to the side and Allison slid down the wall, blood dripping from the back of her head and her neck. Allison made a pained noise before grabbing her side and sighing, trying to swallow down her pain. 

 

Eddie could hear every sound she made. Being one with the symbiote he could taste how decayed she was. 

 

The men were barely a fight. Eddie could and did swat them away with little effort. The men laid on the ground, breathing hard. Eddie turned to look at Allison, who blinked back and sighed. “You following me?” Her voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“heard a loud noise. Came to help.” Eddie knelt down in front of her, the suit rolling back leaving him completely unmasked. 

 

“My Tazer exploded.” Allison chuckled before wincing and grunting. Eddie narrowed his eyes and gently placed a hand on her side. He looked up at her with understanding. 

 

“it's in my blood now. Doctors wouldn't help me when it was treatable now I'm getting eaten alive by it.” She leaned against the wall with deep breaths until she didn't look like she was getting stabbed. 

 

“damn...I'm sorry.” He grabbed her arm to help her up and the symbiote grabbed her crutches handing them over to her.

 

“I can't control it. The most I can do is get my affairs in order.” She stood straight and sighed. 

 

“why does Lee,” Eddie spoke, swallowing back the symbiote’s screaming curses, “want to kill you?” 

 

“because I survived a precious attempt of his on my life.” She said with a humorless smiled before the pain came back and she let out a hissing noise, curling into her side, falling towards the ground. 

 

“Yeah, but as for right now let's get you home,” Eddie spoke quietly and ran to the address that was on the file for the prosthetic leg. 

 

* * *

 

_ Bus had overturned.  _

 

_ Loss of feeling in leg.  _

 

_ Blood _

 

_ Allison had bled pretty, leaving a trail of red as she crawled away from the scene. Her teammates lay across the road, the moon and stars shined overhead. A man walked around the bus, something in his hand, something that Allison couldn't make out.  _

 

_ Bang.  _

 

_ Allison flinched at the sound and watched in terror as the man stood over each of her teammates and a bang soon followed. She tried to push herself away from the man, stumbling headfirst into a ditch. She landed on her back, trapped.  _

 

_ His footsteps were the loudest sound that she has ever heard. Louder than the gunshots and her heartbeat.  _

 

_ His face peered over her hiding spot. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. Then he pointed the gun at her and fired.  _

 

_ Allison flinched. “...monster…” she rasped as blood filled her lung.  _

 

_ The man almost smirked, his face mostly staying dead and lifeless.  _

 

_ “no kid,” he spoke in a soft whisper. Black ink morphed around half of his face. His voice dropped in tone. “ _ **_But I could be._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ He pointed the gun at her again… _

 

_ Bang. _

* * *

  
  


Eddie placed her on the bed gently. Her breathing evened out but she curled around where her pain was coming from. The symbiote listened to her heartbeat and could hear an uneven beat. The symbiote squirmed in unease. 

 

“ **Slowly dying.** ” The symbiote cried. “ **Her body is screaming** .” 

 

“I know, beautiful.” Eddie sighed. 

 

The apartment itself was bare with cardboard boxes packed with things labeled for charity. The closets and tables were empty and freshly cleaned. Not a dust out of place. The room sucked the life out of the people. It was cold and no better than a coffin.

 

Eddie brushed her hair out of her face and walked towards the door. The symbiote made sobbing noises in his head. Once he was back on the street, Peter was waiting for him. 

 

“the men will live. I'm impressed.” Peter spoke, his eyes looking up at where the apartment was. 

 

“Say what’s on your mind.” Eddie snapped, making his way towards his own. 

 

“you saw it, that's why I didn't want her doing the bird nests.” Peter shook his head. “She’s not even old enough to drink, and she may never get to be.” 

 

Eddie made a noise. “why let her do anything then.” 

 

Peter laughed. “can't stop her from doing anything.” 

 

“...Maniac is sticking his head out looking for her.” Eddie sighed. 

 

Peter gritted his teeth. “so what are we gonna do about it, he's completely gone from the map.” 

 

“all we can do is wait for another attempt.” Peter sighed. “I have sensors at her doors window and air vent. We'll know what happens if someone attacks her.” 

 

* * *

 

Allison didn't go to FEAST the next day. Eddie was aware of it, more than he should be, but a rock was set in his stomach. He left early without a thought for the consequences.

* * *

  
  


Eddie found himself knocking on the apartment door. He prayed to god if he had any pull left that she was ok despite the pain. 

 

Loud stomps boomed through the area and the symbiote was swirling around with so many emotions that Eddie’s hair was on end. 

 

A body slammed into the door, making Eddie jump back, claws out instinctively. The door slowly opened. 

 

The first thing that hit Eddie was the salty smell of the ocean, mixed with a century worth of litter. Allison was soaked, her hair and clothes sticking to her, her breath was uneven and bruises coated her body. 

 

“Allison are you ok?” he asked, mentally knowing that she wasn't, but the question popped out from habit. 

 

She was breathing erratically, tears fell from her eyes as blood dripped from her nose. Clear tears poured down her face 

 

She met Eddie's eyes, wide and scared. 

 

“I-” she whispered as the clear tears turned black on the left side of her face and her right eye rolled up, turning a solid red as black crawled up her neck and slowly filled the right side of her face. Green formed around her temple and a red circle formed on her cheek. She per hour a deep breath and coughed, red leaking out of the corner of her mouth. “ **I don’t know.** ”

 

She lost consciousness and fell forward, the symbiote soaked back through her skin as Eddie caught her. 


End file.
